


Master of Anticipation

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [45]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flirting, Jealous!Ian, M/M, Married Life, Possessive!Ian, Sexual References, asshole bosses, like 90 per cent dialogue, never really written possessive ian before, office Christmas party, oooHHHHH, random old lady at the end there, schemeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Haha this is based on a true story, so fucked-up. Ian got into this company, but his boss unlike most people doesn't rly like him, but on this gathering his boss met Mickey and saw sparkles, to keep Ian's job and the stability he needs, Mickey told the boss he's Ian's brother instead of his boyfriend. With his boss attitude turning a 360 on Ian in order to court his "brother", Ian promise Mickey he will suck it up, but can he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:  
> cantfuckinbelievethis

It was the office Christmas party, and Ian was getting desperate.  
  
    When he got this job five months ago, he was given a warm welcome and everyone loved him…Well, almost everyone. For some reason, his boss, Carlton Hodge, really didn’t like him. It wasn’t that his boss wanted to fuck him even though Ian was happily married — unlike the last boss he’d had. No, Carlton Hodge just really despised Ian for no obvious reason at all.  
  
    Since the holidays were happening in a week, he decided to try and get in his good books now so that when they all came back after Christmas and New Year’s, there wouldn’t be any problem. Carlton not liking him had caused a lot of problems, honestly. He’d asked him to stay late more often than everyone else, he’d piled the hardest assignments on him, and he even ordered Ian to stay overnight to finish something that he neglected to give him until home time. It was kind of hard on his marriage since he was barely home and when he was, he was exhausted.  
  
    Needless to say that Mickey was pissed off about it. So he begged Mickey before they walked into the office to make a good impression. Mickey found it hard to be polite and make small-talk with strangers to begin with, let alone people he wanted to gouge the eyes out of.  
  
    So Mickey huffed and agreed, following Ian into the Christmas party. Once a santa hat had been sufficiently forced onto his head, he immediately headed over to the drinks and downed one before pouring himself another. He wasn’t planning on getting pissed, obviously, since he had to make a good impression, but he needed something to liven up this party.  
  
    He turned around to see Ian across the room, in an intense conversation with an older guy who he recognised as his boss. He casually strolled closer, listening in.  
  
    ‘Gallagher, I told you to finish this goddamn report. I don’t care that it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow, you’ll be coming in tomorrow to do it.’ Carlton’s scowl softened as he watched Ian’s shoulders slump.  
  
    Mickey watched with rage spreading through him as the scowl only softened to turn into a smug smile as he patted his shoulder. He could already tell this guy got off on dehumanising and pulling a power trip on his workers. He stormed up, ready to give this guy a piece of his mind, but quickly slowed down when he remembered Ian begging him not to make a big deal out of it. He loved this job, despite what his boss did, and he really needed to keep it. He let out a sigh before joining them, painting a fake smile on his face.  
  
    Carlton looked up with a smile. ‘And who is this?’  
  
    Now that was a smile he recognised. The kind of sleazy smiles Ian used to get when he danced and Mickey got when he was watching Ian dance. This kind of guy loved doting on people they found attractive only so they could turn it around so that they owed them something. Mickey could work with this.  
  
    Mickey grinned easily, now able to slip into character. ‘I’m Mickey. I’m Ian’s brother.’  
  
    He saw his husband look up at him with shock, but merely ignored him to look over Carlton with fake interest. The man’s eyes flashed with his own, genuine interest and Mickey knew he had him.  
  
    ‘Ian, you never told me you had a brother.’  
  
    Ian opened his mouth, probably to blurt out the truth, the idiot, but Mickey interrupted him. ‘He has three more actually, but I’m the most charming one, so he brought me.’  
  
    Carlton smirked. ‘He made the right choice. I’m Carlton, Ian’s boss.’  
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘Well, maybe you can help tear this one away from his job every once in a while. Guy’s a work-a-holic and his family misses him!’  
  
    ‘I’ll make sure he gets outta here for the holidays, then,’ Carlton promised, gently grasping Mickey’s shoulder. ‘Ian, forget about those reports. You can finish them when you come back, but thanks for offering to stick around.’  
  
    Ian saw the flash in his boss’ eyes that meant not to disagree with him, so he merely gaped a little — in shock at the whole situation — before nodding. ‘Yeah…Thanks, sir.’  
  
    ‘Please, call me Carlton,’ he said before turning to Mickey. ‘Mickey, you wouldn’t mind getting us some drinks, would you?’  
  
    Mickey smiled like some artificial housewife from the fifties and nodded, heading over to the drinks table. Ian watched in confusion as his husband headed off to get drinks for him and the man he hated.  
  
    ‘Gallagher, I hope you recognise my graciousness in letting you off the hook here,’ Carlton said jovially.  
  
    Ian nodded, still too muddled to respond with words.  
  
    ‘I wonder if I could…maybe ask for your brother’s number?’ he asked before frowning slightly. ‘Wait, he _is_ gay right?’  
  
    Ian knew from many different personal, sometimes also surprisingly flexible, moments of his own with Mickey that he was, indeed, gay. However, he also was certainly not his fucking brother and his boss definitely wasn’t getting in his pants. His anger rose as all he could think was a caveman-like _mine_. He was about to give his boss some choice words, but Mickey wandered over with their drinks.  
  
    ‘I heard you guys talking about me,’ Mickey teased. ‘And, since my brother seems to be…catatonic at the moment, I figured I’d let you know that I’d love your number.’ Leaning in, he whispered, ‘And the number of dicks I’ve sucked under a desk say that I’m definitely gay.’  
  
    Carlton smirked and Ian almost vomited in his mouth. ‘Well, I—’  
  
    ‘Mickey! Can I see you for a second?!’ Ian hissed before yanking his husband away. ‘What the fuck are you doing, Mick?’  
  
    Mickey shrugged, grabbing the cherry out of the drink he’d purposefully picked and sucked it into his mouth, pulling until the stem slipped out and threw a wink at Carlton. Ian shoved his shoulder, getting his attention back.  
  
    ‘Why are you acting like this?’ Ian frowned. ‘You don’t even get this flirty with me. This isn’t you, Mick.’  
  
    Mickey sighed. ‘Oh my fuckin’ God, Gallagher, you’re so goddamn dramatic. I’m just flirting with your stupid, geriatric boss to try and get you home for Christmas, is that so wrong?’  
  
    ‘Yes!’ Ian hissed. ‘Mick, I don’t want you to…pimp yourself out for me to come home for Christmas.’  
  
    ‘Well, you’ll just have to suck it up,’ Mickey snapped. ‘Mandy told me if I don’t get you home for Christmas, she’ll stomp on my balls, and she’s a lot scarier than you, sorry, babe.’  
  
    Ian watched his husband stomp off to flirt with his boss more and, although he knew that he used the _babe_ to soften the blow, he was still mad. He knew that Mickey told him to suck it up, and on some level he agreed that this was possibly the only way to be home for Christmas, he couldn’t do it. He loved Mickey too much and had wasted time for so long not having him that he couldn’t watch this.  
  
    Storming over, he ignored Mickey’s warning glare and pulled him in by the waist to press his lips against his, thoroughly making out with his husband right in front of his boss. When he finally pulled away, Mickey was dazed — most likely because of their month-long drought — and it gave Ian the chance to turn to his boss and let him have it.  
  
    ‘This is my husband, not my brother, and he’s mine, so you can go fuck yourself, _Carlton_ ,’ Ian sneered. ‘You’re such an abusive piece of shit that even my fucking husband thought he had to pimp himself out to you to get you to stop treating me like shit.’  
  
    Ian couldn’t even find it in himself to care that everyone was now staring at them. Glennis from shipping had her cup up mid-air and was gaping openly at the spectacle. Ian knew this would totally be on her blog later.  
  
    ‘You’re fired!’ Carlton pretty much yelled, clearly having no other words at his disposal after such a shock.  
  
    ‘Don’t worry about it — I quit!’ Ian shouted back just as loudly before yanking his husband out of the room.  
  
    As they made their way to the elevator, Mickey finally woke up from his stupor, turning to his husband and breathed, ‘You _quit._ ’  
  
    ‘Wasn’t worth it,’ Ian grunted, jaw clenched as the elevator doors opened. ‘You’re worth more than any job.’  
  
    Mickey grabbed Ian, dragging him into the elevator as he immediately started attacking his face. They were so into getting over their drought, they hardly noticed Glennis leaning out of the door and catching a glimpse of Ian whipping his shirt off just as the doors closed.  
  
    The next day there was a new blog post on Glennis’ blog. Ian sighed, opening it and expecting to see the fight with Carlton, but instead there was a shot of Ian and Mickey making out in the elevator, doors closing in on them, and a huge article about how they were totally #couplegoals.  
  
    Ian didn’t know why a sixty year old woman had a blog or why they were #couplegoals to her, but he was kind of glad that at least there was nothing there about his fight with Carlton. _Plus_ , he thought as he screenshotted the picture, _Mickey looked totally hot there_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ian's a bit more possessive in this than I usually write him, so that was weird! I mean, sure, I write him jealous, but that's different to possessive...not entirely sure if I liked it or whether it was too possessive, let me know what you thought!!


End file.
